


The Merits of Knowing Your Husband's Passcode

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Safewords, Swearing, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Viktor has a stylist, Yurio is just mentioned, ice husbands, on the phone while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri needs a haircut. Viktor disagrees.





	The Merits of Knowing Your Husband's Passcode

“ _Ne, ne_ , Vitya, remember this?” Yuuri asked excitedly, holding a blue silk reminder of their first season together. 

“Hmm, I specifically remember telling you to burn that tie, Yuuuuuri. Why must you hurt me so?” Viktor replied dramatically, elongating his ‘u’ in the way he knew his husband loved. 

“I’ve always loved this tie. _Okaasan_ bought it for me at the beginning of that season. I can’t believe I still have it…” he trailed off, voice wistful.

“Yuuri, you know I love your mother. But she has terrible taste in men’s _accoutrement_.”

“So lippy today, Vitya. Here I am, going through my old skating stuff to reminisce with you and you’re giving me so much sass.” Yuuri blinked slowly, pushing his messy black hair out of his eyes. It was getting a bit long, just brushing the skin of his shoulders. “Vitya, can you call your stylist for me? I need a haircut.”

What followed was a gasp of pure _horror_ from his husband, immediately followed by strains of agitated Russian, spoken too rapidly for Yuuri to try to keep up.

“No, I most certainly _not_ be calling Sergei for you. I will divorce you before I let someone touch your beautiful hair with shears.” Viktor finally said in English.

“But Vitya, it’s getting so long… and Yurio keeps taking all my hair ties. Please?” Yuuri asked sweetly, blinking brown eyes warm and shy.

“You know, _zolotse_ , I used to think it was impossible to say no to you. Today, you have proved me wrong.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and folded up the tie gently, tucking it into his pocket and out of sight of his husband, who was still ranting wildly about his hair.

“I've _only_ ever trusted Sergei with this masterpiece” he flipped his silver hair elegantly, “after he cut it in my early years. I trust him with my life, but I will never let that man near your head with shears.”

“ _Hai, hai_. Whatever you say, darling.” Yuuri waved him off dismissively. A horrible, cruel idea stalked its way into Yuuri's mind. It was just cruel enough to work.

“Viiiityaaa~” Yuuri whined, Viktor immediately snapping out of his rant and turning his crystalline blue eyes on Yuuri.

“Y-yes, Yuuri?” He tripped a bit on the word, swallowing thickly. (He was weak for Yuuri's needy moans, which Yuuri knew and fully took advantage of. For everything. Including putting away the laundry and loading the dishwasher.)

“Can we try something?” He purred, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the dresser behind him.

“Ah, _blyad_ , of course, w-what,” Viktor cleared his throat, “what did you have in mind?” 

“I want to _fuck_ you, Vitya. It's been awhile since we've switched, you know.” He moved across the bedroom, a heavy-lidded stare burning through his husband's soft taupe sweater.

Viktor moaned, deep in his chest, swearing in Russian on a long exhale. “Yes, of course, _solnyshko_.” was all he had time to say before Yuuri pounced, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, all quick tongue and panting breath. Yuuri felt the insistent heat of Viktor's cock pressing against his jeans, strong hands and long fingers grappling for purchase of his ass. Yuuri rolled his hips against his thigh, pressing his own erection into the meaty muscle.

“Vitya, do you remember last week? We did _that_ thing?” He played at being shy about it, even though they both knew he had been the one to suggest it. (And the one who nearly came untouched as result of it.)

“Which thing, _milyy_? The thing with the toy or the tying you up? We had a lot of fun last week.” Viktor's voice was growing more and more garbled by his accent, which emerged en force when he was aroused.

“I want to tie you up, and fuck you until you can’t see straight, Vitya.” Yuuri said, sounding a bit more sure of himself. Viktor moaned.

“Mmmmnn, I'd love that, _zolotse_. Remember, same rules apply to me that apply to you. Safeword and we're done. _Da_?” 

“ _Hai_. You're wearing too much.” Yuuri stepped out of Viktor's grasp, watching him with hungry eyes as he slowly peeled himself out of his jeans, the cashmere sweater, undershirt and briefs. His cock bobbed in the air when it lost its support, but Yuuri couldn't help but moan at the sight of him every time. Erect and already dripping. _Perfect_.

All the Tumblr speculation in the world hadn't prepared him for the sheer size of it, the girth, specifically. At least eight inches long and fuller around than where his curled pointer finger met his thumb. It wrecked him perfectly, in every good and sinful way. Yuuri's own was quite average in comparison, but because he rarely topped, Viktor considered any intrusion of Yuuri's to be exceedingly enough for him. (Which was perfectly fine by Yuuri.)

For some unfortunate reason, artistic renderings tended to depict him cut. Yuuri would have words with them. Viktor's foreskin was a gift from the gods. And the sounds he made when Yuuri specifically focused his attention on it were latent blessings to his ears, the walls, his entire apartment and all of his neighbors. It sheathed his cock so nicely when he was hard, the slit and tip just barely peeking out.

Yuuri followed Viktor's lead, stripping down to his bare skin, heated and flushed from the contact. He laid the tie on the bed as Viktor crawled on hands and knees to the headboard. He settled at the head of the bed and tossed his hair again, the telltale flush crawling down his throat and coloring his chest the shade of rose petals. He was breathing hard, eyes watching carefully as Yuuri crawled up and kneeled between his legs.

“Vitya, I want you to suck me first.” Yuuri said, wrapping a hand around his cock and pulling, a long drip of pre falling to the sheets. Viktor nodded dumbly and spread his legs, leaning forward into a near-perfect middle split. Yuuri loved seeing his husband still retain so much flexibility, even these years after retirement. The muscles of his back and rear tensed and pulled with the stretch, shifting in an unfairly sexy way as he took the tip of Yuuri’s dick into his mouth and began working. 

His tongue swirled and laved at the length of it, using a hand to pull back the foreskin just enough to stimulate the head of his cock. It drew embarrassingly high-pitched squeaking moans from Yuuri, who clapped a hand over his mouth in sheer dread of the sound. Viktor pulled off and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Don’t muffle your sounds, Yuuri. I _love_ listening to you. I like knowing how good I make you feel.” He sank back down around Yuuri and reached up to grab the offending hand, placing it on the top of his head. Their signal to be a bit rough. Yuuri grabbed a fistful of silver hair and Viktor moaned around him, vibrating down his length and into the root, sending more precome into his mouth. Yuuri slowly began pistoning his hips, savoring the lewd noises Viktor’s mouth made, sloppy and wet, slurping and gagging. Yuuri of the past, a Yuuri before Viktor Nikiforov, would have been utterly horrified at the sight and sounds of using his idol like this. But Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov absolutely lived for the lewd, blissed out Russian slobbering messily around his dick. 

He saw the muscles in Viktor’s lower back and ass start to clench, his thighs begin to shake as he tired of the stretch. Yuuri pulled himself out of Viktor’s mouth and pushed him back up against the headboard, his husband sighing with relief.

“Ready to be tied up, darling?” Yuuri asked gently, leaning forward and kissing Viktor’s red, bullied lips. 

“Mmhmmm. Ready for your cock, Yuuuuuuuri.” he moaned, blue eyes hazy with lust. 

“Arms up.” Yuuri directed, and Viktor followed, extending his arms out and forward, palms up as he had shown Yuuri. If Yuuri wasn’t careful, he could develop a power complex with the ease at which he controlled his husband. In bed, at least. Anywhere else was a wild goose chase of poor financial decisions. (Yuuri doesn’t want to talk about the damn pink convertible.)

Yuuri kissed each one of Viktor’s palms, knowing they might lose a bit of blood during this ordeal. He reached behind him and grabbed the silk tie, and watched as Viktor’s face fell. 

“Really? With that thing? You couldn’t at least find some ratty old rope instead?” Viktor complained, clearly disgusted. 

“It’s this or you don’t finish tonight, Vitya.” Yuuri chided, thoroughly enjoying the power Viktor had given him. His husband didn’t respond, just screwed his mouth up into a tiny little frown and shut his eyes, arms still extended. Yuuri laughed gently as he wrapped the tie around each of his wrists, pulling tight and looping around the top beam of the headboard, stretching his darling’s arms up above his head and tying off a tight box knot. His arms still bent at the elbows comfortably, leaving him a good amount of slack.

“Pull for me?” Viktor strained, the muscles in his arms and chest engaging, but the tie didn’t budge. “Good? Not too tight?” 

“ _Dа_.” Viktor responded simply.

 _Excellent_. He slid closer to his husband, running teasing fingertips over the lines of his chest, scraping gently at his nipples. “Are you comfortable with a gag tonight?” He whispered into Viktor’s ear, drawing out a hitched breath and a throaty moan.

“ _Fuck, Yuuri, yes_. Yes, yes, yes. I never thought you’d end up this kinky.” Viktor laughed through his arousal. Yuuri smiled and kissed him again, reached under the bed and withdrew their toy chest, a simple black lock box with all their sex toys and various other not-houseguest-friendly possessions. They kept the key in the bedside table. He pulled out the two gags and a bottle of lube, setting it to the side for later. 

“Which one?” Yuuri asked, extending his hands with the two options, a silicone ball and a ring. Usually it was Yuuri wearing the gag, unless Viktor was feeling particularly subby, which didn’t happen often. 

“The ball. I’ll want something to bite down on… just in case you make me scream, _Yuuuuuuri_.” Viktor purred his name, and Yuuri kissed his lips before inserting the gag into Viktor's mouth, pulling the strap tight. He spent a moment to kiss at his husband’s jaw, which was locked open for the time being. His cock was uncomfortably hard at the sight of it, Viktor’s chest heaving and looking wrecked already.

“What’s your signal?” Yuuri asked, looking for Viktor’s safety gesture, a physical safeword. Viktor snapped his fingers twice. “Perfect. Thank you. Vitya, you look so pretty like this. May I take a photo?” Yuuri asked sweetly when he pulled back to admire his work, bringing back the big brown puppy-dog eyes.

Viktor moaned and nodded, having given up his distaste for the tie and allowed himself the luxury of enjoying the restraint and the gag. He loved when Yuuri took photos of him when he was like this, blissfully drunk on sex. Yuuri smiled and crawled off the bed, searching for his treasure. 

“ _Mitsuketa_.” he mumbled, fishing Viktor’s cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He thanked himself for setting up Viktor’s passcode for him. He opened it, smiling at the ‘family photo’ of the two of them and Makkachin under a tree in the backyard, the one they’d sent out last Christmas. 

Viktor shot him a questioning glance, one silver eyebrow arched high on his forehead.

“Ah, mine’s dead. Just a second. Can you lean to the left so your hair falls over your cheek? So _sexy_ when you do that.” Yuuri directed as he climbed back on the bed, keeping his distance and cropping his still-hard cock out of the shot. He clicked the shutter and saved the photo for ogling later. But he had one more thing to do. “Absolutely beautiful. Just one more thing, then we’ll get going again, okay, Vitya?”

“Mmmmnfff~” Viktor whined against the gag, tugging a little at the restraint.

“I know, darling, I know. Just hang in there a little bit longer, okay?” Viktor grumbled a bit more, leaned back and shut his eyes. Yuuri scrolled through Viktor’s contacts. 

_**Sergei (Stylist)** X-XXX-XXX-XXXX_

He pressed to call. Viktor didn’t notice until he started talking. 

“Um, hi, Sergei? It’s Yuuri- yeah, Viktor’s Yuuri.” Viktor lunged forward, teeth biting into the gag in his mouth. Yuuri clicked his tongue like he did when Makka misbehaved and the way Viktor moaned seemed to surprise both of them.

“I’m doing well, how are you? That’s so good to hear. It’s been a while, I know. Viktor isn’t too keen on getting my hair cut, but it’s getting a bit long.” Viktor kept pulling, squealing around the gag, high-pitched and desperate. Yuuri heard the smallest tear of the silk. He clicked again. Viktor froze for a moment, his eyes rolling back, a shiver rolling down his spine. He had to finish the call. Now. The man was certainly a talker. 

“Yeah, that’s great. I need to schedule a cut for myself, if you don’t mind. Sometime next week?” The tie continued to tear. Viktor had taken notice of the noise and was pulling hard. “Can you hang on for a minute while I check my schedule? Thank you.” 

He muted the microphone and set down the phone on the bed. 

“Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, if you ruin that tie, I swear to god you will not be able to walk in the morning. Stop. Pulling.” He commanded, crawling back up to kneel between Viktor’s legs. He wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking, drinking in the delicious whimpering noises he was pulling from the Russian. “I am going to finish this call. And you will not struggle against this restraint.” He tucked a hand under his chin and pulled him into smoldering eye contact, his blue eyes watery and red. “Am I understood, Vitya?”

Viktor nodded so fast he might have given himself whiplash. Yuuri unmuted the phone, stroking his cock as he spoke slowly, carefully. 

“Sergei? Hi, sorry about that. Yep, Wednesday morning works p-perfectly. Uh huh. Yep. I’ll bring Viktor with me, yes.” He bit his lip and listened to the stylist blabber for a little while about Viktor’s infamous haircut, a story he had heard a million times. He tuned it out and focused on the debauched man below him, sweat beading at his brow, whimpering and thrusting his hips up into nothing. 

Yuuri released his cock and slipped a finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly. He reached down between Viktor’s legs, feeling for the tight pucker of muscle. He knew he had found it when Viktor keened and nodded furiously. He teased and swirled his fingertip around the rim, sinking in gently. Viktor squeaked at the intrusion.

“Uh huh. And all of that was in what year? Do you remember which titles he won that season?” Yuuri said absently, just trying to keep Viktor on this delicious edge of frustration. He tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear, unclicked the cap of the lube and drizzled some onto his hand, pulling out of Viktor and rolling it between his fingers to warm it up a bit.

“Wow. That really is amazing that you remember it so well. And how are things going at the salon?” He slid another finger into Viktor’s hole, gently scissoring him open. It wouldn’t take much before he was ready for his cock. The silver-haired man was writhing and whimpering at the contact, clenching on the intrusion. Yuuri pulled his fingers out again, adding a bit more lube to his cock, lining up and pressing a finger to his lips for Viktor to see.

‘ _Be. Quiet._ ’ he mouthed, and sank in. 

Viktor bit down, the muscle in his jaw tensing as he bit back his scream. Good thing he had chosen the ball. He clamped tight around Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri had to bite back a moan of his own.

“What was that?” Yuuri huffed, a bit out of breath. “Oh, no. Viktor can’t come to the phone right now. He’s a bit, ah, tied up at the moment. I’ll be sure to let him know you say hello.”

He picked up his pace, not sheathing himself completely. The slapping would definitely come through the phone. He held the shallow thrusts, watching Viktor’s eyes roll back and well up with tears. Yuuri needed to fuck him, and fuck him now.

“Mmmhmmm. Well, Sergei, as always, it was lovely to catch up with you. We’ll see you on Wednesday morning! Thanks s-so much. Y-yes. Bye now.” He ended the call and tossed Viktor’s phone to the side. “Good job staying so quiet for me, Vitya. Do you want me to take the gag out or leave it in?” He held up one finger, then two as he asked the question. Viktor pointed two fingers in the restraint. “Leave it in?” He repeated. Viktor nodded.

Yuuri slammed in fully, punching a surprised scream from Viktor’s throat, muffled only slightly by the gag. Yuuri was quickly approaching the edge; he picked up a brutal pace, pulling Viktor’s hips further into his lap, and his arms harder against the tie. He wrapped his hand around Viktor’s girth and stroked him in harmony to his thrusts, lavishing in the beautiful symphony of noises he was making. His sounds grew manic and ever higher-pitched, panting breaths through his nose quickening as he pulled further on the silken restraint. 

He fell over the edge when Yuuri looked him in the eye and whispered darkly, 

“Don’t you dare rip my _fucking_ tie, Vitya.” 

He clenched around Yuuri’s cock with fluttering pressure as he spilled over his fist, eyes rolling back again, humming tiredly around the ball. Yuuri followed soon after, his vision blurring around the edges as he filled his husband’s ass with his pearly spend. 

Viktor looked completely, thoroughly fucked out, flushed and panting. Yuuri reached down to remove the gag, gently unclicking the latch and pulling it out of Viktor’s mouth. He rubbed at his cheeks, kissing the marks that the leather straps had left behind. He untied the poor, shredded tie from the headboard, slowly dropping Viktor’s arms to the bed, allowing the blood to flow back into his fingers slowly. Yuuri gently unwound the silk from each of his wrists, kissing every finger, every joint, every throbbing vein under his pale skin. He laid a warm kiss on his right ring finger, the gold of his wedding ring glinting in the late afternoon sunshine. 

“That was _incredible_ , Yuuri. You need to top more often.” Viktor said, his voice hoarse and tired. Yuuri laughed and kissed his cheek, pulling out and passing Viktor a handful of tissues. 

“Let me go get you a water. Be right back, Vitya.” He said quietly, running out of the room to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. When he returned, Viktor was scrolling through his phone, relaxing on his stomach. “Shower time?” Yuuri asked as he handed him the bottle. Viktor made no move to grab the offering, his face frozen to his screen. 

“You… actually called him?”

“Huh? What do you mean, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, confused. 

“You were… actually on the phone with him? With Sergei?” 

_Oh._

“Um, yes?”

“ _Jesus Christ, Yuuri_. You really fucked me while you were on the phone. Actually talking to someone on the phone. _Yebena mat..._ ” Viktor cursed in Russian. 

“Is that… okay?” Yuuri asked, worried he might have gone too far. 

“More than okay. I thought it was just part of the scene, but goddamnit, that’s fucking hot.”

“Really? Then I’m glad you liked it.” Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor’s sweaty forehead, extending a hand to pull him into the en suite.

“You definitely aren’t going to that appointment, though.” Viktor replied matter-of-factly as he Yuuri helped him stand from the bed on shaky legs.

“Yes, I am.” Yuuri replied in kind.

“Is that so, _zolotse_?”

“Mmmmhmmm. I can always tie you up and leave you while I go by myself, if you’re going to be difficult.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Viktor purred tiredly, smacking Yuuri’s rear as they walked into the bathroom together. 

“You owe me a new tie, by the way.” Yuuri said as he turned the twin shower taps to hot.

“Good. That was definitely my intention.”

“I know. I let you ruin it. It died a hero’s death.”

“I salute you, ugly, terribly unflattering comrade.” Viktor said in a comedically thick Russian accent, saluting with a stiff arm. Yuuri snaked a hand under his arm and tickled his ribcage and hastily retreated into the shower. 

“Ooooooh, Yuuri, you sneaky little minx, you’re lucky we’re about to get in the shower. I would tickle you so hard right now. But I am most certainly not in the mood to let you slip and have to make a naked trip to the ER.” Viktor said as he stepped under the stream. 

“Mmmm, good. I don’t want anyone else seeing this magnificent cock.” Yuuri gently fondled his husband, earning a shaky, hissing breath. “Oh? Do you want to go again already?” he teased.

“Definitely not. I need at least twelve hours to recover from that. I’m an old man, Yuuri. I can’t keep up with you and you know it.” Viktor shut his eyes and rinsed his hair under the stream as Yuuri cleaned himself up under his own shower head. 

“Sweetheart, thirty-four isn’t that old and you know that. And besides. I'll always love you, no matter how old and crotchety you get.” They both laughed tired laughs, echoing off the tile of the bathroom.

“I love you too, _zolotse_.”

Yuuri leaned against the cool shower wall, enjoying the sight of his husband, smiling, tired and glowing. 

He would die before he tired of the thought. He was married to Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov. 

And he would die before he tired of fucking Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG IT'S NOT PART OF THE BEACON AU. what? I got bitten by the writing bug and wrote this hot mess in four hours. AAAAANyway let me know if any of the Japanese or Russian used is incorrect, I was dumb in high school/college and only learned Spanish, which I can barely speak now. I am hopelessly dependent on Google translate.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Say hi in the comments, drop kudos! ~~validatemepls~~
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
